Sulking (edisi Mingyu)
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: kali ini, cerita Kim Mingyu yang membuat Jeon Wonwoo jadi serba salah \ meanie \ GyuWon \ Mingyu x Wonwoo \ baca dulu siapa tau nyatol di ati :3 salam super


**Sulking (edisi Mingyu)**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis

Rating T cukup kalo lebih ntar nagih /eh

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Awas mual lagi [sujud]_

.

.

Ruangan yang luas itu nampak sepi karena penghuninya pergi untuk melakukan urusan masing-masing. Ini masih pagi tapi hujan sudah mengguyur dan langit gelap mendominasi Seoul. Bisa dibilang ini hari libur, jadi tak masalah kalau harus bersantai di dorm sembari minum coklat hangat dan melihat drama di tv. Seperti Wonwoo sekarang.

Udara dingin dan angin kencang membuatnya tak bernafsu kemana-mana, suara angin yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela, membuat Wonwoo meruntuk. Sweaternya sudah cukup tebal dan celana training yang ia pakai tetap bisa membuat rasa menggigil itu hinggap sampai menyentuh kulitnya. Bukan salahnya dorm begitu sepi hari ini, tapi memang bebas jadwal itu menyenangkan, semua pergi dan rasanya dorm jadi milik sendiri. Beberapa member yang lain memang banyak yang keluar, untuk sekedar beli ramyun, ke ruang latihan, main game dan lain-lain. Wonwoo sendiri yang memang punya dasar sifat malas, apalagi dengan udara yang tidak bersahabat.

Air yang mendidih ia tumpahkan pada mug yang berisi susu bubuk, lalu ia menaruhnya kembali di atas kompor. Mie instan yang sebelumnya ia buat tampak tak sepanas sebelumnya, kedua benda itu memaksa Wonwoo untuk segera pindah ke ruang tengah dan menikmati acara tv ditemani si pemanas ruangan yang punya jasa besar terhadap kelangsungan hidupnya itu.

Baru saat dia membawa mangkuk mie di tangan kanan dan susu di tanan kiri, dia berteriak kaget. Jantungnya yang ia sayang itu hampir turun ke lulut kala melihat sesosok makhluk keluar dari kamar.

"ASTAGA!"

Hampir saja ia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan melemparkan mangkuk mie itu kalau Wonwoo tak segera menyadari siapa yang berdiri dengan tampang kuyel tak beraturan.

"Hyung…"

Wonwoo mengedip, otaknya sedang lelet bekerja karena dingin menyusutkan volume otaknya. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu tahu, makhluk itu mengucapkan kata 'hyung' dengan dilanjutkan dengan menguap. Namun pandangan kagetnya berubah menjadi tak bersahabat begitu tahu siapa makhluk kuyel tersebut.

" _Mampus,"_ Wonwoo membatin dalam hati begitu tahu Mingyu yang baru bangun tidur itu mendekatinya. Ia berjalan santai dan meletakkan bawaan di tangannya pada atas meja kaca yang terletak di depan tv. Mingyu mengedip, mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih bertebaran di sekitar sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Kok sepi?"

Wonwoo mulai duduk di atas sofa, mencari-cari remote yang sepertinya ada di sekitar bangku lembut tersebut, "Semuanya keluar. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata masih di sini. Kukira kau ikut keluar bareng Hansol."

"Hyung sindiri? Tidak ikut keluar?" Mingyu yang nyawanya mulai utuh itu mengambil duduk tepat di sebelah Wonwoo yang sibuk mengganti-ngganti channel tv.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu menggeleng kecil "Tidak, capek. Lagipula dingin dingin begini, malas."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sekilas, namja yang kakinya panjang mirip jerapah ini sekarang malah memeluk bantal dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa yang empuk. Beruntung sekali Mingyu tidak melakukan hal aneh. Tunggu tunggu, melakukan hal aneh itu masuk dalam kategori menggoda dan mengganggunya.

Mungkin efek ngantuk. Setidaknya itu pikiran Wonwoo, ia menyesap susu coklat itu sebelum tayangan drama mulai muncul di hadapannya.

"Hyung, mau teh…"

Awalnya yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, namun saat Mingyu dengan tidak sopannya menjatuhkan kepala di pundak sempitnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, "Bikin sendiri," sahutnya pendek.

"Hyung aku mau teh.."

"Ya tuhan Kim Mingyu, kau ini umur berapa sih? Bikin sendiri!" Wonwoo mendorong tubuh itu menjauh, bisa bahaya kalau pria tinggi ini terus-terusan menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kan aku minta tolong hyung, aku lagi tidak bisa bergerak. Terlalu dingin."

 _Alasan_ , Wonwoo membatin tidak rela. Namun sebelum Mingyu berulah lebih jauh – bisa dengan contoh merebut mienya atau mencabut kabel tv dengan paksa, Wonwoo mengalah. Dia berdiri, menjerang air lagi, dan mengambil kantung teh di cabinet dapur.

"Hyung tidak merasa dingin?" Mingyu membuka obrolan sementara Wonwoo sibuk mencari dimana kotak gula pasir berada.

"Siapapun akan merasa dingin kalau cuma pakai kaus dan boxer. Sana ganti baju!"

Mata itu berbinar saat mendapati kotak gula pasir tepat di dekat kompor. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka penutupnya dan menuangkan beberapa sendok di dalam mug.

"Hyung dingin.."

Kim Mingyu mulai lagi. Ia mendekat, memberikan _back hug_ pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang direspon dengan gumaman. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk bermain maja-manjaan sekarang ini. dan perlu kalian ketahui, Mingyu yang merajuk itu menyebalkan.

"Sini, aku panggang kau di atas kompor," Wonwoo melepaskan lingkaran tangan di pinggangnya tersebut dan mendorong Mingyu menjauh, air itu sudah mendidih, segera ia tuangkan di dalam mug putih di hadapannya, sebelum membawanya ke hadapan Mingyu.

"Ya ampung hyung, tega sekali!" Kim Mingyu memasang mode memelas, namun masih kurang menarik simpati Jeon Wonwoo yang pikirannya sekeras batu.

"Sudah."

Mingyu mengedip, menerima mug kaca itu sebelum ia melihat Wonwoo sudah kabur duluan ke ruang tengah, mengambil mie yang sempat dia tinggalkan dan menyetel tv lagi. melanjutkan acara nontonnya yang rela diinterupsi Mingyu yang seenaknya minta teh.

"Hyung hyung," Mingyu ikut bergabung di samping Wonwoo yang makan mie, namun pemuda berajah datar itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Hmm."

"Kau tidak mau melakukan hal yang menyenangkan? Mumpung hanya kita berdua disini."

Mengerti arah pembicaraan pria di sampingnya, Wonwoo dengan tatapan maut langsung menyembur marah, "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan hal yang menyenangkan adalah hal yang mesum aku tidak mau!"

Belum juga menyampaikan maksudnya, Mingyu menghentak jengkel sudah dikatai mesum.

"Ya ampun, aku bahkan belum bilang!" Mingyu balas mencibir, dan Wonwoo memang sedang dalam mode 'malas' ini sudah cukup capek meladeni Mingyu yang otaknya cuma setengah itu.

"Tidak usah bilang aku sudah tahu. terima kasih, tapi aku sedang tidak mood."

Migyu tahu betul Wonwoo lebih sering punya mood jelek daripada bagus.

15 menit namja yang masih memakai kaus dan boxer ini berusaha mengambil sedikit perhatian namun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tertarik. Apa yang ia lakukan, Wonwoo hanya mencibir, dan ujungnya dia akan menggetok kepala Mingyu dengan remote tv. Kalau sudah benar-benar buruk, Wonwoo bisa saja mengunci Mingyu di balkon biar pria ini terguyur hujan hingga pikirannya waras.

Tak cukup 15 menit, tapi hingga setengah jam Wonwoo menonton tv, dia mengabaikan kehadiran makhluk tinggi bercelana boxer yang terus terusan berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Dia berdiri, berguling di lantai, berdiri di atas sofa, tidur-tiduran seenaknya di paha Wonwoo dan lain-lain sampai ia merasa capek. Bahkan Jeonghan yang baru pulang dari belanja tidak mengerti mengapa suasana ruang tengah ini begitu suram. Seungcheol menyusul di belakang Jeonghan, membawa kantung plastic dan sama terherannya dengan pria berambut panjang itu.

"Kami pulang," keduanya mengucap salam, melepas sepatu dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mengamati atmosfer ruangan yag nampak tak bagus.

"Hmmm," Wonwoo menoleh sebentar sementara Mingyu memasang wajah kusam.

Jeonghan melemparkan tatapan 'ada-apa?' dan Mingyu membalas dengan raut yang menjawab seolah 'hyung-tolong-aku'

Sementara Seungcheol yang notabene tidak peka itu hanya melengos dan memasukkan belanjaan yang isinya mayoritas makanan itu pada lemari es. Membiarkan Jeonghan menghampiri Mingyu yang masih memasang muka minta dikasihani.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Jeonghan bertanya basa-basi, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tidak bagus itu sembari memancing Wonwoo untuk mengobrol.

"Nonton," Wonwoo mengganti channel tv lagi, berpindah ke saluran sebelah untuk melihat berita.

"Hyung aku capek."

Kali ini Mingyu berusaha menarik simpati Jeonghan yang tampaknya lebih mudah kasihan daripada pemuda sekeras arca di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun, capek darimananya?" namja berambut coklat panjang itu mendengus, lalu menselonjorkan kakinya yang pegal.

Mingyu menggeram, "Capek perasaan tahu hyung! Lihat manusia batu di sebelahku ini? tidak bisa diajak romantis."

Wonwoo menoleh sengit begitu disindir, "Kalau yang kau maksud hal romantis itu sama dengan hal mesum maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak mau."

"Ya ampun, pagi-pagi meributkan apa sih?" Seungcheol bergabung, menarik lengan Jeonghan menjauh dan mengambil tempat di antara Jeonghan dan Mingyu.

"Kemarin dia bilang aku yang tidak peka, tapi sekarang dia jadi seperti arca. Ya ampun aku capek hyung!" Mingyu ganti lagi menempel pada Seungcheol yang memasang tatapan aneh. Tak tahu jalan pikiran pria kelebihan tinggi badan ini.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak menyampaikan maksud dengan benar, mana aku tahu," Wonwoo melempar remote tv, "Kalau main kode kodean sama anak pramuka sana, aku tidak ikut pramuka."

Mingyu berdiri, melemparkan bantal pada hyungnya itu dan berjalan menuju kamar. Sepertinya moodnya mulai buruk.

"Aku minta kau memelukku saja rasanya aku harus berjuang seumur hidup," dengusan kasar terdengar sebelum suara kenop pintu yang ditutup. Semuanya memandang pintu berwarna hitam tersebut dengan heran sebelum Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan 'ini-salahmu'

"Kenapa aku?" Wonwoo berucap tidak terima seolah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua hyungnya ini.

Gawat. Mingyu marah bukan pertanda baik. kalau masih beruntung, namja itu tak akan bertahan hingga siang hari. tapi kalau sudah benar-benar marah, Wonwoo akan bingung sendiri harus bagaimana.

"Kau sih, kenapa tidak dituruti saja?" Seungcheol bertanya sambil meletakkan kepala di pundak Jeonghan yang kini gantian mengambil alih remote tv.

"Aku sudah menurutinya, dia minta teh, aku buatkan teh. Kenapa aku lagi sih, yang salah," Wonwoo berucap sebal, Seungcheol seolah menyalahkannya.

"Lagian sih, kamu terlalu kaku padanya," Jeonghan berkata menyambung ucapan Seungcheol, "Kau harus jadi anak pramuka tahu, kode begituan saja tidak mengerti. Mingyu lagi pengen diajak sayang-sayangan."

Wonwoo bergidik "Sayang sayangan apaan lagi? Mingyu itu cuma lagi _sulking_ , aku sedang nggak mood kalau dia jadi mirip bocah, kalau Chan sih aku masih bisa mengerti, tapi dia itu sudah gede. Dasar otak separuh."

Seungcheol menggeplak kepala Wonwoo dengan remote tv membuat pria itu mengaduh, merengek kepada Jeonghan karena Seungcheol sudah membuat kepalanya nyut-nyutan.

"Dasar tidak pernah bercermin," Seungcheol mencibir, lalu menuding-nuding Wonwoo dengan remote, "Siapa yang seperti anak kecil? Kau kadang lebih manja dari dia, kau kadang lebih merepotkan, Jeon Wonwoo. Sudahlah, jangan buat moodnya tambah jelek, mumpung lagi bebas jadwal, tidak apa kan, kalau hanya sekedar cuddling."

Wonwoo merasakan pipinya memerah, hyungnya ini mulutnya sama seperti Mingyu, tak bisa difilter, "Hyung!"

Seungcheol terbahak sebelum mempersilahkan Jeonghan bicara, "Lihat, sekarang dia benar-benar tidak keluar kamar kan? Tanggung jawab sana!"

"Apanya yang tanggung jawab? Hyung jangan menyalahkanku teruss," Wonwoo berdecak sebal, kedua orang ini benar-benar memojokkannya tanpa ampun.

"Sekarang terserah kau saja deh, memangnya yakin, kau bisa kuat tanpa dia?" Jeonghan mengangkat alis, membuat Wonwoo mulai goyah pendiriannya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, mumpung bebas jadwal. Kau tidak akan merasakan ini dua kali tahu!"

Sebelum ucapan Seungcheol yang makin ambigu dan kemana-mana, Wonwoo berdiri "Iya iya aku tahu!" sahutnya galak. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju kamar yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Sebetulnya Wonwoo agak menyesal juga mengabaikan Mingyu tadi. Bukannya marah atau bagaimana sih, sebetulnya dia hanya tidak mood saja, dia pikir Mingyu tidak serius dan hanya bermain-main menggodanya saja – seperti hari hari biasanya. Tapi dia tak menyangka kalu mode _sulking_ Kim Mingyu bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kali ini Wonwoo mencoba menurutinya.

Dibukanya pintu, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok gumpalan besar di ujung kasur. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum ditutupnya kembali pintu tersebut. Kakinya berjalan di atas ubin yang dingin, lalu dengan perlahan dia menaiki ranjang, mencolek tubuh yang terbalut selimut itu.

"Hei hei, Mingyu," Wonwoo mulai bersuara, "Maaf ya.."

Tak ada sahutan, Wonwoo mulai melancarkan gerakan yang lain "Kau bangun kan? Iya kan? Maafkan aku.."

Mingyu bergerak tak nyaman, lebih-lebih saat Wonwoo mengguncangkan badannya yang besar.

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu ikut berbaring, memberikan pelukan pada pinggang Mingyu dan menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar pria tersebut, "Arraseo, aku akan memelukmu begini, hmm."

"Jangan marah ya, aku benar benar minta maaf…"

Mingyu tersenyum di balik punggunya, merasakan pelukan itu mengerat, sebelum meraba perutnya yang bidang. Detik berikutnya dia berbalik, mendapati wajah kaget hyungnya karena ia bergerak secara tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo terkejut, pelukannya terlepas, refleks mendorongnya untuk mendur namun tangan Mingyu yang panjang sudah terlanjur mengurungnya. Mendempetkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga dahi yang berbenturan, namja berwajah datar itu tak bisa untuk tidak salah tingkah, terlebih saat Mingyu tersenyum, memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang.

"Apa memelukmu harus sesulit ini hmm?"

Dan pertanyaan itu tak serta merta dijawab, Wonwoo hanya bergumam, menundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan rasa malu itu menyergap. Membuat panas area wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Berhenti merajuk padaku, aku capek dimarahi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hyung," Wonwoo mengadu, kali ini rasa nyaman mulai menyergapnya, hingga telapak yang semula bebas itu memeluk pinggang Mingyu kembali.

"Aku terpaksa sih," Mingyu terkekeh menyebalkan, "Habiskan kalau tidak begitu hyung tidak mau memperhatikanku."

Terpaan nafas panas sampai ke telinga Wonwoo yang sudah mulai memerah, "Kalau mau sesuatu, tinggal bilang saja, aku mungkin bisa menurutinya untukmu, kalau kau menggeliat dan bertingkah tidak karuan seperti tadi mana aku mengerti."

Mingyu meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Wonwoo, "Padahal hyung biasanya lebih parah daripada aku."

Tak menyangkal, Wonwoo memang tahu hal itu bukan merupakan hal yang salah.

"Sudah kan? Aku mau nonton tv lagi," Wonwoo mendorong dada Mingyu, menggeliat tak nyaman dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kurungan namja ini.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo mengerjap, dia mendongak menatap wajah Mingyu yang ternyata sedang merundukkan wajahnya, mempertemukan hidung mereka berdua. Belum sempat Wonwoo bertanya ada apa, Mingyu tersenyum, menciumnya duluan dan membawa bibir merah itu pada sensasi menyenangkan selama beberapa detik.

"Aku mau cuddling."

Mata sipit itu perlahan membulat, "Hah?"

"Dingin, aku mau kita begini saja."

Terkutuklah Mingyu dan segala alam semesta ini. tubuh Wonwoo tiba-tiba kaku, tak merespon. Namun Wonwoo baru bereaksi saat Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, menelusupkan kakinya, dan menarik selimut, menutupi mereka berdua hingga sebatas dada.

"Ya ampuun," tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, Wonwoo hanya berfikir bagaimana cara untuk menutupi semburat merah pada pipinya kali ini, yang mungkin sudah menjalar sampai telinga.

"Hyung bilang, aku harus bicara _to the point_ kan? Aku mau cuddling, dengamu."

"Kim Mingyuu…" Wonwoo mendesis, namun tak menolak saat Mingyu tiba-tiba bangkit, menahan kedua bahunya, dan tak tahu bagaimana, dia ada di bawah tubuh besar milik pria berambut coklat itu. Wonwoo meruntuki sifatnya yang lelet, dia bahkan tak menyadari sejak kapan Mingyu bisa mengurungnya.

"Sebentar, aku janji tidak melakukan yang aneh aneh kok."

Pria yang lebih tua satu tahun daripada Mingyu itu menutup matanya saat dia merasakan Mingyu merunduk, membawa bibirnya pada lumatan yang lembut, pipinya dibelai dan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya memaksa Wonwoo harus membuka mulut, menyambut lidah yang masuk, menelusuri hal yang ada disana. Saling berbagi, bertautan dan mengecap apa yang ada di dalamnya. Wonwoo tak pernah bilang kalau Mingyu itu seorang _good kisser_ , tapi setiap kali berciuman, dia tak bisa menahan bagian tubuhnya yang mendadak kehilangan sendi dan melemas seperti agar-agar.

Dan Wonwoo sudah pernah bilang kalau dia benci saat saat dimana Mingyu terlihat sepenuhnya sebagai si dominan, karena saat satu desahan keluar dari mulutnya yang basah, dia tahu berarti Mingyu sudah memegang kendali penuh. Dan semuanya akan berlanjut sampai pria tinggi ini memutuskan berhenti.

Seperti sekarang.

"Ughh.." Wonwoo tak tahu kepan dia mengeluarkan suara mengerikan itu, namun yang jelas, dia bisa merasakan lumatan di bibirnya jadi lebih kuat, lebih menuntut dan sukses membuatnya pening sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Wajah putih susu itu memerah pekat, membuat Mingyu tersenyum disela ciumannya. Diuasapnya poni panjang yang menutupi hampir pada mata Wonwoo, sebelum ia memiringkan kepala ke kanan, menimbulkan suara bibir yang beradu, lebih keras. Hingga tanpa melepaskannya, Mingyu berguling, mengembalikan posisi berpelukan itu. Melepaskan ciuamannya saat ia tahu Wonwoo sudah mulai terengah.

"Aku hanya minta ini kok," Mingyu terseyum, usai mengusap ujung bibir bengkak pria di hadapannya itu, dia terkekeh, Wonwoo terlihat lucu kalau saat-saat begini.

"Kau bilang hanya minta cuddling!" Wonwoo menyalak, dengan wajahnya yang memerah, dia menghela nafas panjang.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahi, "Orang cuddling mana yang tidak berciuman hyung? Lalu, berhubungan badan itu bonus."

Wonwoo menjambak rambut belakang Mingyu dan menggeram, "Aku akan menendangmu kalau kau menyinggung-nyinggung hal yang mesum lagi."

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Mingyu, yang ada, pemuda itu malah terkekeh, membawa Wonwoo pada pelukan, menyamankan posisinya, dan berucap tepat di telinga yang memerah itu, "Hyung, ayo bilang saranghae padaku."

Wonwoo yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang itu hanya bergumam, "Kau kan bisa mengucapkannya dulu, kenapa harus aku?"

"Justru itu hyung, aku ingin kau yang mengucapkannya dulu karena aku yang selalu mengucapkannya duluan. Terutama kalau mau tidur begini."

Wonwoo mendesah pelan, beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu tersenyum saat dia mendapati Wonwoo bergumam di dalam dadanya, menimbulkan efek geli.

"Saranghae."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, menyisir rambut Wonwoo kebelakang, menyibaknya dan membuat telinga itu terlihat jelas, sebelum didekatkannya bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat halus yang membuat Wonwoo bergidik.

"Aku juga."

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **OHOK**

 **Sebenernya Rae mau membuat ff dengan beragam koflik yang panjang dan lain lain, tapi Rae sadar diri kalo Rae ndak bisa bikin konflik yang gereget, mau bikin ff yang humor buat lucu-lucuan doang tapi Rae sadar lagi kalau humor Rae lecek banget mirip bungkus gorengan. Takut Rae mikirnya lucu, tapi kalian malah nangkepnya garing. Alhasil, Rae lebih suka bikin ff dengan alur yang ndak macem macem :'v. kadang malah kaga ada konfliknya wqwq. Jadi mohon dimaklumi dengan sangat gaya tulisan Rae /sujud/ untuk yang sudah review dan menekan tombol fav / follow di ff sulking yang pertama itu, TERIMA KASIH TAK TERKIRA, WAHAI HAMBA TUHAN /kiss kiss/ rencananya Rae bakal nulis ff berhubung lagi liburan.**

 **SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH, tolong review ff Rae yah, karena dengan melihat review, Rae bakal nambah semangat dan siapa tahu bisa nulis sesuai keinginan sodara sodara sekalian.**

 **Oke, selesai.**

 **Bubay~**

 **Rae**


End file.
